Unexpected Fate
by butterfly-kiss15
Summary: Will they learn to love each other? or will be enemies forever?.. This is a story of two exact opposite people who will learn to know the real meaning of love. ..Sorry guys..I'VED ALREADY FIXED THE PROBLEM WITH THE QUOTATION MARKS THING..HEHHEEHEH.. ..!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

*Unexpected Fate*

by butterfly-kiss15

Here's the synopsis;

When So yi jung attended a masquerade ball when on vacation to Italy,

he met a beautiful lady .

Upon their first meeting,they became the best of enemies.

When he returned to Korea, he met the lady again being on the same school.

With the twist of fate,

they are forced to be engaged by their parents to seal the partnership of their companies.

To make matters worse,

they are forced to stay on one roof while their parents are away.

Will they learn to love each other?

or

will be enemies forever?..

This is a story of two exact opposite people who will learn to know the real meaning of love.

Characters:

main

So yi jung

17 years old

student of Shinwa University

only son of the So clan

successor of the Soeul Industries

smart, confident

has a killer smile

know how to deal with girls

Chu ge eul

17 years old

student of Shinwa University

only daughter of the owner of the Chu Industries

intelligent,cheerful

likes to smile

loves happy endings

Minor

Chae Kyeong = best friend of Ga eul which was also rich and only daughter of the fashion company

Ji hoon = best friend of Yi jung which was the son of a cellphone producing company.

___________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

*Unexpected Fate*

by butterfly-kiss15

Here's the synopsis;

When So yi jung attended a masquerade ball when on vacation to Italy,

he met a beautiful lady .

Upon their first meeting,they became the best of enemies.

When he returned to Korea, he met the lady again being on the same school.

With the twist of fate,

they are forced to be engaged by their parents to seal the partnership of their companies.

To make matters worse,

they are forced to stay on one roof while their parents are away.

Will they learn to love each other?

or

will be enemies forever?..

This is a story of two exact opposite people who will learn to know the real meaning of love.

Characters:

main

So yi jung

17 years old

student of Shinwa University

only son of the So clan

successor of the Soeul Industries

smart, confident

has a killer smile

know how to deal with girls

Chu ge eul

17 years old

student of Shinwa University

only daughter of the owner of the Chu Industries

intelligent,cheerful

likes to smile

loves happy endings

Minor

Chae Kyeong = best friend of Ga eul which was also rich and only daughter of the fashion company

Ji hoon = best friend of Yi jung which was the son of a cellphone producing company.

___________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________ 


	3. Chapter 3: The Masquerade

Chapter 2

The masquerade ball

Chapter 2: The Masquerade ball

It was 8 o' clock in the evening. Ga eul had just stepped out of her limo wearing a long and flowy white dress adorned with golden beads (just remember the dress of taylor swift in love story), and holding a clutch style bag. Her long black hair was curled and was wearing a white mask adorned with golden glitters and feathers.

She wandered her eyes around hoping to find her parents but failed to. The entire venue was really perfect for that kind of gathering she thought to her herself. The occasion was held on a very wide garden full of flowers. There were fake walls covered with flowering vines and the garden was filled with candles. And the best part of it was that there is an artificial bridge on the middle of the garden which is also covered with flowering vines that only bloom under the moonlight.

Meanwhile, Yi jung had just arrived at the party wearing a costume of a prince. He was also wearing a silver mask with golden lines and sparkling glitters just as his mother told him.

He found the party very interesting because even though he had gone to many parties, he had never gone to masquerade parties. He searched for his parents and luckily found them. They introduced him to their friends and business partners which he found to be boring.

He was feeling bored so he escaped from his parents using the excuse "going to the bathroom". After going to the bathroom, he didn't want to go back where his parents are since he knew that if he would do that, he will spend the whole evening meeting people.

He decided to go to the bridge since he saw that no one's going there. Feeling bored, he sat and soon fell asleep.

On the other side, Ga eul still can't find her parents. She searched the whole garden but failed to because there were too many people. She decided to give up.

She doesn't know anybody in the party and was wondering where to go then saw the bridge and decided to go there still hoping she can see her parents from there. She was slowly walking on the bridge not looking where she is going because her attention was on the vines and candles on the bridge.

" Wow, this is so beautiful! The candles made this bridge look like a fairytale pathway. If only those flowers would bloom" said Ga eul to herself.

Because of not looking her way, she accidentally tripped on something and ended up falling. She just closed her eyes and was waiting for the impact on the ground but ended up falling on top of the sleeping Yi jung.

This made the sleeping Yi jung suddenly woke up. Ga eul who was still on a shock about falling was still closing her eyes.

Then, both of them slowly opened their eyes and were shocked to discover the thing that they were actually kissing. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" screamed Ga eul who hurriedly got up.

"Hey! Why did you kiss me?" asked Yi Jung who also got up. " I was about to ask you the same question?" shouted Ga eul. " Miss, for more information. You are the one who kissed me." replied Yi jung laughing .

" Yah! Why are you laughing? Don't you know that was my first kiss?!! You stole my first kiss!!!" Ga eul shouted back looking very pissed. " I'm sorry Miss, but I did not intentionally kiss you!" Shouted Yi jung who got pissed.

And their arguments went on and on which took them fifteen minutes. " Give me back my kiss!!" demanded Ga eul extending her hand to Yi jung. "How can I possibly do that?" asked Yi jung who was chuckling. " I don't know. Give me back my first kiss and stop chuckling!!" answered Ga eul.

" Like I really wanted to kiss a girl like you" said Yi jung still laughing knowing that it would more piss Ga eul. " Aish! You.." Ga eul was cut off when she saw her parents approaching her.

" There you are sweetie." Said Mrs. Chu to Ga eul walking with Mr. Chu and some friends were following them. " Mom, are you been looking for me?" asked Ga eul to her mother. " Yes, because we would like to introduce you to our business partners." Replied Mrs. Chu.

" Yi jung, we finally found you" said Mrs. So who was at the back of Ga eul's parents. "Oh, so the name of this annoying person is Yi jung" sain Ga eul to her mind."Mom, sorry Ive'd let you worried" said Yi jung who finally spoke.

"So this is your son Yi jung?" asked Mrs. Chu to Mrs. So. "Yes" replied Mrs. So."Nice to meet you" said Yi jung and bowed at Ga eul's parents." Nice meeting you also and meet my daughter Ga eul. But I think you met already" replied Mrs. Chu. "Err, we just met a while ago" said Ga eul who gave Yi jung a fake smile.

"Let's have a seat" said Mr. Chu and everyone followed him. Then, back to square one Ga eul and Yi jung were back at meeting so many people.

As soon as they were finished eating, a waltz was played and many people were starting to go to the middle and dance. Yi jung and Ga eul were just seated there throwing each other a deadly glance but gave each other a fake smile when their parents would look at them.

" Hey, why don't you Ga eul and Yi jung go and dance.?" Suddenly said Mrs. Chu looking at the two of them smiling. " No no, I don't know how to dance" said Ga eul trying to escape." Yeah, me neither" seconded Yi jung trying also to escape. "Come on Guys, don't destroy the evening" said Mrs. So giving Yi jung a go or else you'll be dead glance.

Yi jung and Ga eul had no choice but to go dance. As they were dancing, Ga eul intentionally stepped on the foot of yi jung. "Yah! I know you intentionally stepped on my foot!" souted Yi jung who was in pain. " That was for stealing my first kiss" replied Ga eul throwing Yi jung a deadly glance.

As they were dancing, Yi jung intentionally made Ga eul's mask fell. "Whoah! I had to admit this Ga eul is pretty" said Yi jung to were headed again to the bridge and they stopped dancing knowing that their parents were not watching them.

" That was a close one. Now show me your face!" demanded Ga eul. " Why would I do that? asked Yi jung. "Because you saw my face and I want to see yours" replied Ga eul. As Yi jung slowly removed his mask, snow started to fall and the flowers on the bridge were starting to bloom showing a very cute scene.

" He's cute. He's a beautiful devil" said Ga eul to herself. " Are you satisfied now?" asked Yi jung. "yes" said Ga eul who look stunned. " Shall we continue dancing?" asked Yi jung while grabbing the hands of Ga eul. "Eh?" said Ga eul who look surprised.

" Please let's forget that we're enemies. Remember the party is coming to its end and maybe we won't see each other again." Said Yi jung flashing a killer eul didn't even say a word and they continued to dance under the moonlight which was made even more romantic by the falling snow.  
______________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4: It's You

Chapter 3: The Return to Korea: It s You!

It was three days since the masquerade ball and Ga eul was feeling bored. She didn't have anything to do so she repeated the whole things that happened during that evening when she attended the party. Then suddenly, the memory of her kissing Yi jung popped out her mind. " When am I gonna see him again? Aish! Erase, erase" she said to herself . " Sweetie, you're talking to yourself again. Don't you know that you look weird in the eyes of others?" said Mrs. Chu who just entered the room. "Oh! I don't care. By the way mom, why are you here? I thought you are supposed to have a meeting today?" asked Ga eul to her mom looking very curious.

" Well I was about to but I cancelled it because I want to tell you a good news" said Mrs. Chu smiling at Ga eul very brightly. " Tell me. Hurry mom" said Ga eul looking very excited. " Well, me and your dad have decided that you are going to continue your studies at Korea" said Mrs. Chu happily while looking straight at her daughter. " Are you serious???" asked Ga eul looking very happy. " Yes sweetie" replied Mrs. Chu. " Aaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!! That means I am going to meet Chae Kyeong again!!" shouted Ga eul who looked are about to explode because of happiness.

At the other side of the story, it was 9 o' clock in the morning and Yi jung was at the airport with mother. " Take care. Don't worry, Me and your dad are going to visit you frequently" said his mother who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mom, don't worry I can take care of myself" replied Yi jung who was smiling brightly. " Take care. I will miss you" said Mrs. So as she watched his son as he go inside the airport.

Ga eul had just arrived to Korea and was walking out of the airport when she heard her name being called. As she turn around, she saw her bestfriend since kindergarten who gave her a big hug . "Whoah! Ga eul you changed so much." Said Chae Kyeong. " You also" said Ga eul who looked very happy upon seeing her bestfriend after how many years. "Now let's go to your house so that I can help you unpack your things" said Chae Kyeong while leading Ga eul inside a black limo.

After unpacking Ga eul's things, they spent the rest of the day telling stories about how they've been doing these past few years that they haven't seen each other. Now, it was getting late in the evening so Chae kyeong and Ga eul decided to go to sleep since Chae kyeong's mother have given her the permission to sleepover at Ga eul's house.

"Good night Ga eul. Better sleep early to prepare yourself for your first day at school tomorrow" said Chae Kyeong in a sleepy voice. Good night too, Chae Kyeong. Do you think tomorrow will be a great day?" asked Ga eul but heard no answer from Chae Kyeong only to discover that she was already asleep.

It was early in the morning and the sounds of passing vehicles were heard. Ga eul slowly opened her eyes and the rays of the sun meet her eyes. She slowly sat up and went to the balcony of her room." It's gonna be a great first day at school. I hope that everything will go my way" said Ga eul to herself while walking back inside her room. "Oh! I almost forgot, where is Chae kyeong?" she shouted loudly that the all the people in the entire house heard it. "Ma'am, she left early. She just wants us to tell you that she has a very important thing to do " said her made bowing before her. "oh" replied Ga eul while walking straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

After thirty minutes, she came walking down the stairs ready to go to school. She was wearing her new uniform which she found to be very uncomfortable for her to wear since in Italy, they weren't wearing any uniforms at all. Her long hair was curled and tied with a matching red ribbon just to complete her look.

At school…

Yi jung had just arrived to school and many girls were crowding around him asking about his vacation. " Hey Yi jung, I bet your on trouble very early today" shouted Ji hoon to Yi jung who successfully made it through the crowd of girls surrounding Yi jung.( How did he did that? Well, since Yi jung is the number one he is the second most popular guy in their school) " You bet" said Yi jung who look very annoyed with the crowd surrounding him.

Meanwhile, Ga eul had just arrived at school. As she stepped out of her limo, she saw a very large crowd. " Whoah! It was very early in the morning and some students here are very noisy" she said to herself as she walked pass the crowd going to the principal's office.

She arrived at the principal's office and slowly walked inside the room." Good morning, ma'am. I'm Chu Ga eul. A new transfer student" she immediately said when she saw the principal sitting at her table. "So you're the new transfer student. Here's the schedule of your classes." said the principal smiling while handing her a piece of paper. "Thank you. I'll be leaving now" she said the quickly made her exit outside the room. " Today, My goal was to survive my first day of classes at Shinwa High successfully. Fighting!" she said to herself as she made a fighting sign.

In class III- D …

Yi jung was not in a good mood during that morning so he decided to sleep instead of listening to his teacher who was busy telling stories about his vacation, school announcements, etc..

Then suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and went outside to see who's knocking. After a few moments he came inside. " Class, I would like to announce that a new transfer student will be joining as this school year. Please come inside and introduce yourself to us" the teacher announced.

Then, there stepped in a cute girl wearing a smile. " Hello! My name is Chu Ga eul" said Ga eul looking nervous. Yi jung, upon hearing the name Chu Ga eul suddenly woke up and slowly lifted his head to see if what he is hearing is true. Ga eul who was looking at her classmates spotted Yi jung and couldn't believe her eyes. " You!?" shouted Ga eul looking directly at Yi jung. " You again!?" shouted Yi jung who looked really surprised.

The conversation of the two made the whole class very silent. Yi jung and Ga eul who noticed this suddenly keep quiet knowing that the attention of the whole class was on them. The whole room was silent for about 10 seconds and the silence as broken by the teacher. " Since you know each other, Ga eul please go and seat beside Yi jung" commanded the teacher. As Ga eul was passing through the seats of her classmates, she heard some of her classmates saying that she was lucky to get to seat beside Yi jung

. "How come that someone's lucky if seated beside you? They should say unlucky" whispered Ga eul to Yi jung when she reached her seat. " Like I wanted to seat beside you" replied Yi jung. Two students at the back, will you please keep quiet. The lesson is starting" Shouted the teacher at them. " Sorry Sir" said Ga eul while smiling at their teacher and gave Yi jung a deadly glance. Yi jung just flashed a charming smile and decided to continue his sleep.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Stepping Under the Rain

_

Chapter 4: Stepping Under the Rain

It was 3 o' clock in the afternoon. It was raining and Ga eul was walking on the main hall. She was both happy and upset. She was happy because she had survived her 1st day of class at Shinwa High and upset because she met again the person that she hates the most.

As she was about to leave school, she searched for her umbrella but couldn't find it .The rain was getting heavier and she didn't know somebody to borrow an umbrella. " Oh no, what will I do?" she said to herself. Then she felt that somebody pulled the red ribbon off her hair.

" Yah! Who did that?!" she shouted as she quickly turn around and was surprised to see that it was no other than the person she hates the most. So Yi jung.

" Looks like somebody forgot to bring her umbrella" Yi jung said to Ga eul teasingly. " So what if I forgot my umbrella. I can still go home!" shouted Ga eul as she starting walking under the rain. " Hey! Where do you think you are going?" shouted Yi jung to Ga eul as he put Ga eul's ribbon on his pocket and run quickly following her. " Home. Where do you think I am going?" replied ga eul as she continued to walk.

" Hey! Don't soak yourself under the rain. Do you want to catch a cold?" asked Yi jung as he continued to follow Ga eul. " Aish! Why do you keep following me?" shouted Ga eul who look very annoyed. " I'm not following you. I'm just also walking home like you" reasoned Yi jung as he shared his umbrella with Ga eul.

" No thank you but I don't need your umbrella" said Ga eul to Yi jung walking faster. Yi jung finally decided to give up on annoying Ga eul and closed his umbrella. " Eh! Why did you close your umbrella? You will catch a cold" asked Ga eul looking at Yi jung with questioning eyes. This made Yi jung smile. " She's cute when her expression's like that. No, what am I thinking?" said Yi jung to himself.

The rain gets heavier and heavier so both Yi jung and Ga eul decided to enter inside a boutique to avoid the heavy rain. When they entered the boutique, they decided to change their soaking clothes. When they finished changing their clothes, the rain stopped. So they decided to went out and started to walk home.

While they were walking on the streets, Ga eul dropped her hankerchief. When she was about to pick up her handkerchief, a man came running and pushed Ga eul which made her fell out of balance. She thought to herself that she was going to hit on the ground but was luckily caught by Yi jung.

That event made Ga eul and Yi jung's face so close to each other that they were just inches apart. Ga eul who was very shocked couldn't even move and was staring directly at Yi jung. Then, Yi jung was also shicked and couldn't even dare to move. He then slowly lowered his face closer..closer when " Yah! What do you think you are doing. Are you trying to kiss me?" shouted Ga eul while straightening up.

" Why would I do that? I'm just looking at your dirty face" replied Yi jung who was looking away to hide his very red face. Ga eul wiped her face with her hands and discovered that there were some dirt on her face. Then suddenly, Ga eul collapsed and was AGAIN luckily caught by Yi jung. " Ga eul. Gaeul. Hey! Wake up. What's wrong with you?" shouted Yi jung as he tried to wake Ga eul.

" Oh no! what will I do?" asked Yi jung to himself as he carried Ga eul to his limo who had just arrived. " I know I'll just take her to her house. Wait! I don't know where she lives!" said Yi jung to himself. He had no choice but to bring Ga eul to his house.

When Yi jung arrived, he immediately took Ga eul to his bedroom to let her rest. When he was about to leave, he noticed that Ga eul was shivering. He approached the sleeping Ga eul and slowly touched her forehead. " She was having a fever" Yi jung said very worried to himself. The whole night, Yi jung take good care of Ga eul. When he was very sleepy, without thinking he sleep beside the sleeping Ga eul.

It was morning and Mr. sunshine was shining brightly. Yi jung woke up but was too sleepy to open his eyes. He felt that he was hugging something and it was very warm and thought that it was a pillow. Ga eul who had just woke up was also very sleepy to open her eyes. She felt very warm and was very comfortable.

Yi jung hugged Ga eul closer to him. "Did someone moved me?" asked Ga eul to herself while moving a little. " Is the pillow moving?" asked Yi jung who was also surprised. Then, both of them slowly opened their eyes. " Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" shouted Ga eul and Yi jung just smiled at Ga eul.

Ga eul was leaning on the chest of Yi jung and Yi jung's hand was on her waist. " You're awake" said Yi jung as he teasingly pulled Ga eul closer. " Get your dirty hands off me or I swear I will kill you!!" shouted Ga eul to Yi jung. " Easy" said Yi jung as he removed his hands on Ga eul's waist. " Why am I here?" asked Ga eul to Yi jung with questioning eyes. " well, you collapsed yesterday on the streets and I don't know your house so I brought you here" said Yi jung smiling.

" Young master is right. Last night you had a fever so he take good care of you the whole night and he was very sleepy so he just sleep beside you" said one of the maids as she entered Yi jung's room. " ah.. is that so" said Ga eul who was smiling at the maid. " So I think you owe me a favor" said Yi jung as he gave Ga eul a charming smile. " No. I don't owe you something cause its your fault" said Ga eul looking straight at Yi jung. " It's not my fault that you decided to walk under the rain!" shouted Yi jung. " Yes it's you're fault" shouted Ga eul back at Yi jung.

" ehhmm.. excuse me but Sir and Ma'am had just arrived" said the maid cutting their argument. " WHAT?!!" why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Yi jung to his maid looking very panicked. Just as Ga eul was about to talk when the door was opened. " Yi jung wake u.." said Mrs. So who looked very shocked.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Well, I Just Did

Chapter 5: Well, I just Did!

Preview From Chapter 4:

" Young master is right. Last night you had a fever so he take good care of you the whole night and he was very sleepy so he just sleep beside you" said one of the maids as she entered Yi jung's room. " ah.. is that so" said Ga eul who was smiling at the maid. " So I think you owe me a favor" said Yi jung as he gave Ga eul a charming smile. " No. I don't owe you something cause its your fault" said Ga eul looking straight at Yi jung. " It's not my fault that you decided to walk under the rain!" shouted Yi jung. " Yes it's you're fault" shouted Ga eul back at Yi jung.

" ehhmm.. excuse me but Sir and Ma'am had just arrived" said the maid cutting their argument. " WHAT?!!" why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Yi jung to his maid looking very panicked. Just as Ga eul was about to talk when the door was opened. " Yi jung wake u.." said Mrs. So who looked very shocked.

* * *

* * *

" What is going on here??!!!" asked Mrs. So who looked very shocked and Mr. So came running immediately to Yi jung's room who was also surprised on what he had witnessed. " Aren't you Ms. Chu Ga eul? The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Chu?" asked Mr. So who was still in a shock. " Yee-es Sr." replied Ga eul who looked very worried. " Guys, can you explain what is happening right now?" asked Mrs. So. " Well, Here goes the story" said Yi jung as he started to explain what really happened.

After the long story…

" Yi jung its you're fault that Ga eul walked under the rain" said Mrs. So who was now smiling after hearing her son's story. " But mom, I didn't do anything" replied Yi jung defending himself. " Well, if you hadn't teased Ga eul then she wouldn't have walked under the rain" said Mr. So was also smiling at Ga eul.

" But mom, I didn't do anything" replied Yi jung defending himself. " Well, if you hadn't teased Ga eul then she wouldn't have walked under the rain" said Mr. So was also smiling at Ga eul.

" Now, Miss Ga eul I'm sorry for the behavior of my son. You can now go home. Yi jung will drive you home" said Mrs. So while giving her a sweet smile. " Its okey I can go home alone" replied Ga eul in respect. " No, Yi jung will drive you home. Go now so that you won't be late for school" said Mr. So. The two had no choice but to obey.

Silence filled the air on their way to Ga eul's house. Yi jung just focused on driving while Ga eul was very busy watching the many people who are doing their personal businesses on the streets so she didn't even dare to start a conversation.

When they arrived at Ga eul's house, Ga eul was sleeping. " Aish! She's sleeping. Do I have to wake up or carry her AGAIN inside her house?" asked Yi jung to himself. " Then, Ga eul suddenly woke up. " Are we here?" asked Ga eul who still looked very sleepy.

" Where do you think we are? At Mars?" asked Yi jung starting to tease Ga eul again. " Yah! Get lost!!" shouted ga eul who looked pissed and quickly went inside without any word to Yi jung.

" A little thank you would have been better!" shouted Yi jung as he quickly drove back home.

At school..

It was lunch time and as usual, Yi jung together with his bestfriend Ji hoon were surrounded by girls. They were busy chatting with the girls so they didn't notice that Ga eul was passing in back and forth in front of them who look like was waiting for someone. Then, a girl with short hair made her entrance inside the cafeteria in the name of Chae kyeong.

" I'm glad you're finally here!" shouted Ga eul as she approached her and gave her a hug. " Well of course I want to be with you so I transferred here" replied Chae kyeong while giving her a sweet smile.

The actions of the two made them to be noticed by Yi jung and Ji hoon. " What do we have here. Is she a friend of yours?" asked Yi jung while approaching them and Ji hoon was following him. " Yah! Why do I always see your stupid face!" shouted Ga eul at Yi jung." Hey! Don't call him stupid!" shouted Ji hoon at Ga eul. " Nobody shouts at my friend!" shouted Chae kyeong who joined the conversation. " Well, I just did" said Ji hoon while smiling.

This action of Ji hoon made Chae kyeong very angry so she took the pasta on the table and threw it on over to Ji hoon. Ji hoon who looked very pissed got the lasagna on one of the tables and threw it over to Chae kyeong but being a bad aimer hit Ga eul. " Yah!" shouted ga eul who looked very angry got the cake on one of the tables and threw it over to Ji hoon but like Ji hoon being a bad aimer hit Yi jung. Then, Taddaaa!!! Yi jung who looked pissed grabbed all the food on their table and threw if over to Ga eul, Cha kyeong and even to Ji hoon.

Then somebody yelled " Food fight!!!" and the next event was food went flying everywhere inside the cafeteria. After fifteen minutes, all the teachers came rushing inside the cafeteria to stop the occurring event but couldn't do it.

After how many minutes, the students stopped because there were no food left. " Now somebody tell me who started this!!" shouted the school principal looking very angry. And everyone inside the cafeteria were pointing at the four students who were covered with food. So Yi jung, Chu Ga eul, Lee Ji hoon and Kim Chae kyeong. " Now four of you will you please come to my office after you've cleaned up" ordered the principal and started walking back to his office.


	7. Chapter 7: We are What!

Chapter 6: We are what?!

Preview from chapter 5:

. " Nobody shouts at my friend!" shouted Chae kyeong who joined the conversation. " Well, I just did" said Ji hoon while smiling.

This action of Ji hoon made Chae kyeong very angry so she took the pasta on the table and threw it on over to Ji hoon. Ji hoon who looked very pissed got the lasagna on one of the tables and threw it over to Chae kyeong but being a bad aimer hit Ga eul. " Yah!" shouted ga eul who looked very angry got the cake on one of the tables and threw it over to Ji hoon but like Ji hoon being a bad aimer hit Yi jung. Then, Taddaaa!!! Yi jung who looked pissed grabbed all the food on their table and threw if over to Ga eul, Cha kyeong and even to Ji hoon.

Then somebody yelled " Food fight!!!" and the next event was food went flying everywhere inside the cafeteria. After fifteen minutes, all the teachers came rushing inside the cafeteria to stop the occurring event but couldn't do it.

After how many minutes, the students stopped because there were no food left. " Now somebody tell me who started this!!" shouted the school principal looking very angry. And everyone inside the cafeteria were pointing at the four students who were covered with food. So Yi jung, Chu Ga eul, Lee Ji hoon and Kim Chae kyeong. " Now four of you will you please come to my office after you've cleaned up" ordered the principal and started walking back to his office.

* * *

* * *

The actions of the principal made all the students inside the cafeteria frightened knowing that the principal is very angry. The four students with everyone inside the cafeteria silently made their exit to clean up and let the janitors clean the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Ga eul, Yi jung, Chae kyeong and Ji hoon went to the nurse's office to clean up because all the bathrooms were filled with students covered with food. Ji hoon and Chae kyeong went outside for a while to get some extra clothes unlike Yi jung and Ga eul who already brought their clothes with them.

Yi jung was the first to finish changing his clothes. While Ga eul was still changing her clothes, Yi jung decided to wait for his bestfriend Ji hoon to return because if he will immediately leave then he had no companion to escape with some of his fan girls.

While waiting, he noticed that a spider went inside the area where Ga eul was changing but didn't even bother to inform Ga eul. Ga eul was still unfinished changing. She was only wearing her skirt and was putting on her blouse and was buttoning the last button when she saw a spider. " Aaahhh!!! A spider!!!" shouted Ga eul.

Yi jung who was surprised without thinking pulled the curtain to see what's happening. " Aaah!!!!" screamed Ga eul as she immediately pulled back the curtains together. Yi jung was surprised by his action was still staring blankly at the curtains when his friend Ji hoon arrived who was now wearing a new set of uniforms.

Yi jung was thankful that his friend arrived because he didn't know what to do if he will remain in the nurse's office waiting for his friend or Ga eul to come out or just leave. He just smiled at his friend and without saying a word to Ga eul immediately left the room.

Ga eul who was still shocked at the event just waited for Chae kyeong to arrive until pulled the curtains to meet her friend. They immediately went to the principal's office knowing that they must have to explain .

The four met again unexpectedly at the main hallway while going to the principal's office. Nobody even dared to utter a word because all of them were thinking on what reasons and explainations they will give to their school principal.

When they reached the principal's office, they were shocked to found Ga eul and Yi jung's parents sitting on the sofa while drinking a tea waiting for them. " Oh my! They immediately called our parents?" asked Yi jung to himself while giving his parents a sweet smile.

" Eh! Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. So?! Said Ga eul who looked very surprised. Then their school principal approached them. " The school administration will forgive you but next time, you will not be. By the way, Yi jung and Ga eul your parents are here to talk to you." said their school principal and exitedthe room.

" Mom, if you want to tell us something why not just tell us at home or call us and not ruin our school activities" said Yi jung. " Oh! You mean school activities like a starting a food fight" replied Mrs. So.

" Now, no more question please" said Mrs. Chu who looked very serious. " We came here because we want to tell you something very important" added Mr. So who is looking directly at Yi jung and Ga eul who look pressured by the sudden actions of their parents.

" And as to you Chae kyeong and Ji hoon, we will let you hear our conversations to serve as witnesses" said Mrs. So who is smiling at them. " Witness what?" chorused the four with curiousity in their eyes.

" In order to seal the partnership of our companies, we would like the two of you Yi jung and Ga eul to be engaged and get married soon" said Mr. Chu

5….,

4….

3…

2..

1.

" WE ARE WHAT?!" chorused both Yi jung and Ga eul.

" ENGAGED" replied Mrs. So

. " Lord, why Lord!!" said Yi jung who looked very surprised on what he had heard. And everyone inside the room hadn't heard anything from Ga eul so they slowly turned their eyes to Ga eul who suddenly fainted because of being so surprised.


	8. Chapter 8: The Engagement Party

Chapter 7: The Engagement party: The Prince and the Cinderella?!

Preview from Chapter 6:

" In order to seal the partnership of our companies, we would like the two of you Yi jung and Ga eul to be engaged and get married soon" sain Mr. Chu

5….,

4….

3…

2..

1.

" WE ARE WHAT?!" chorused both Yi jung and Ga eul.

" ENGAGED" replied Mrs. So

. " Lord, why Lord!!" said Yi jung who looked very surprised on what he had heard. And everyone inside the room hadn't heard anything from Ga eul so they slowly turned their eyes to Ga eul who suddenly fainted because of being so surprised.

At the Chu Residence..

It has been three hours since Ga eul fainted and Yi jung was instructed by his parents to watch over Ga eul in the clinic while they will be gone for a few hours. " Aish! Why didn't she just wake up. Ji hoon and Chae Kyeong had tried everything to wake her up but she hadn't" mumbled Yi jung to himself as he slowly banged his head on the wall.

Then, Ji hoon and Chae kyeong entered. " What are you doing?!" said Chae kyeong as she put down the snacks that they bought. " Nothing" replied Yi jung as he quickly seat beside Ga eul.

Thirty minutes had passed and Ga eul was still unconscious. Ji hoon had fallen asleep and Chae kyeong had gone out again because of boredom. While Yi jung was quietly seated beside Ga eul and was thinking deeply on how to wake Ga eul. " Bingo!" he said to himself when an idea popped out of his mind.

He leaned closer to Ga eul and slowly whispered in her ears. " Hey! Wake up. A spider is crawling on your hair" whispered Yi jung to Ga eul hoping to wake her. " Aaaah!!!! Where?" shouted Ga eul as she quickly got up. " Just kidding" said Yi jung smiling.\

" What happened and why am I here" asked Ga eul. " You don't remember? Well here goes the story" said Yi jung as he started to retold the whole event.

After Yi jung's story…

" WHAT??!!!" shouted Ga eul as she quickly get off her bed. " Right on time. Now, go fix yourself and meet me downstairs" said Yi jung while giving Ga eul a smile.

" why would I do that? And where are we going?" asked Ga eul. " Well because we're going to our engagement party" replied Yi jung and quickly went out of the room. " OUR engagement party? Urgh! We were just informed hours ago and now were having an engagement party without even knowing our own opinions?!" shouted Ga eul but Yi jung already left.

After thirty minutes, Ga eul came slowly walking down the stairs. She was wearing a lavender dress with ruffles and with a wide belt to highlight her waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun making her look more sophisticated and elegant. Yi jung who was seated was wearing a formal suit noticed Ga eul and was awestruck leaving him Yi jung had quickly returned to his senses and just smiled at Ga eul.

When they arrived at the party, they found their parents waiting at them. Their parents quickly announced they arrival and they didn't noticed the flow of time, they were now officially engaged. " Why do I have to be engaged with you?" whispered Yi jung to Ga eul as they went to seat on their table. " Like I wanted to" whispered Ga eul back. " I swear I won't like you. Not in a million years" whispered Yi jung while giving her a smile. " Me neither. Not a single chance" replied Ga eul.

While they were bickering, they didn't know that many were looking at them. " They look very good together" said one of their guests. They really don't know what was really happening because while they were having those secret conversation they were smiling at each other.

" Now let's dance which will be led by the new engaged couple" the announcer spoke cutting the bickering of the two. " Eh?" said Ga eul who was surprised by the announcement. Yi jung stoop up and the lights were turned off . The spotlight was on Yi jung and he extended his hand to Ga eul. Ga eul didn't know what to do and was sitting there not moving at all.

" Hey! Come on. Everyone is looking at us" whispered Yi jung. Ga eul then slowly reached Yi jung's hand and they started to dance. The lights were turned on again and everyone joined them. " Not our first dance together isn't it?" said Yi jung to Ga eul. " Yah" replied Ga eul.

As they were about to sit down, another song was played and thye have no choice but to continue dancing. They became very silent and was just listening to the lyrics of the song.

There will be no ordinary days for you  
'Cause there is someone that cares like I do  
You will have no reason to be sad anymore  
I am always ready with a smile  
With just one glimpse of you

You don't have to search no more  
'Cause I am someone who will love you for sure

So if we fall in love maybe we'll sing this song as one  
If we fall in love we can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love we will have that melody in our head  
If we fall in love anywhere with you would be a better place

You can watch that movie in a different light  
I will be right there beside you hugging you  
Oh so tight (oh so tight)  
How can love feels so cold and empty again  
And I will keep on holding on and won't let go (and won't let go)

After they danced, fireworks came exploding into the sky. Ga eul who always loved watching fireworks immediately went to the balcony filled with their guests and made her way to the front. " it's very pretty isn't it?" she asked on one of their guests.

As she was about to go back, she noticed that one of her shoes was missing. " My other shoe!" she said as she saw it two meters away from her. As she was about to take another step, she saw Yi jung and Yi jung picked up her shoe and approached her. " Looks like Cinderella at the masquerade ball dropped her shoe" said Yi jung giving her a smile and slowly put it on her foot. Ga eul was just silent watching Yi jung. " He was dashingly handsome tonight like in Italy" said Ga eul to herself.

" Hey! Stop starring at me" said Yi jung and stood up. " I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at my shoe" replied Ga eul trying to reason herself.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait..^^..Got a little busy in school lately..hahaha..

….reviews??!!!..


	9. Chapter 9: Wishing Upon A Star

Chapter 8: Wishing Upon A Star

It was nine o' clock in the evening and Yi jung and Ga eul had just finished greeting their last visitor goodbye. " At last! I'm tired of greeting all our visitors goodbye" said Ga eul then seated on one of the chairs. " That's your punishment for inviting too many visitors" said Yi jung and sat beside Ga eul. " Yah! You're the one who has many visitors not me" replied Ga eul while glaring at Yi jung. " Okey fine. Let's not start another argument" said Yi jung while smiling at Ga eul. " it's you who is starting it" replied Ga eul.

" Now, guys stop that. You can now go home. The limo was waiting for both of you outside" said Mrs. Chu. " But who's gonna take care o fthe things here?" asked Ga eul. " Don't worry. Well take of the things" said Mrs. So while approaching them. " Okey. So well be going now" said Yi jung and headed towards the door and Ga eul followed her.

While they were on their way home, Yi jung noticed that they were not headed towards his or Ga eul's house. " Hey, this is not the way either to my house or Ga eul's" said Yi jung to the driver. " Huh? Yeah that's right. Where are you taking us?!" added Ga eul when she noticed where they are going.

The driver didn't speak and turned on the television in front of them. On the television appeared Mrs. Chu smiling. " Guys, don't be surprised because you're going to live together in one house while we are away. We're thinking that it would be a good idea so that the two of you would know each other more. Don't worry you'll have separate rooms " proclaimed Mrs. Chu who was smiling brightly and waved her hand and the driver turned off the television. " But..but how about our clothes? And I don't like to live with this guy" exclaimed Ga eul. " Me neither" seconded Yi jung.

" Don't worry young miss and young master, your clothes were already at your new house" replied their driver. " Guess we have no choice but to obey" exclaimed Yi jung. " Guess you're right" replied Ga eul and both of them kept quiet the whole time until they arrived to their destination.

When Yi jung and Ga eul arrived, they were greeted by their maids who are lined into two when they opened the door. " Ah..hello?" said Ga eul who smiled at them. They were immediately showed to their rooms. Yi jung's room was beside Ga eul's. All the rooms had a door towards the wide balcony which was filled with flowering plants and at the middle was a swing chair which was covered with flowering vines on its both sides.

It was already 11 o' clock in the evening and Ga eul couldn't sleep even though she's trying hard. She went outside her room and went downstairs to drink some water. Yi jung on the other hand couldn't also sleep went outside his room and went downstairs.

It was dark in the living room so Ga eul went on one of the walls to serve as guide. Yi jung also on the other hand went on the same wall and was slowly walking forward. Ga eul on the other side was also walking forward.

They were unknowingly moving closer to each other with every step they were slowly taking. Then, Ga eul bumped on Yi jung and their lips accidentally met AGAIN. They quickly broke their kiss.

" Who's there?" asked Ga eul and hit Yi jung on the head. " Ouch!" shouted Yi jung . " Yi jung?!" shouted Ga eul upon recognizing Yi jung's voice. " Ga eul?!" blurted Yi jung when he recognized Ga eul's voice.

The two silently hurried to the stairs. Still, they didn't turn on the lights so Yi jung fell on the stairs two times and Ga eul only one time because it was very dark. They went on their rooms without even saying a word.

Still, Ga eul can't sleep specially after that incident when she and Yi jung accidentally kissed again. She decided to go to the balcony instead to have a star gazing. When she opened her door, Yi jung was also coming out of his room.

" Couldn't sleep also?" asked Yi jung while approaching her. " Yah" replied Ga eul and the two of them went to the swing chair and seated. " Hey, can I ask you something?" said Ga eul to Yi jung while directly looking at him. " Sure" replied Yi jung who was looking at the stars.

" Do you believe that when you make a wish upon a star it will come true?" asked Ga eul. " Well, I don't know . Maybe?" replied Yi jung who was now looking straight at Ga eul. Silence filled the air and Yi jung noticed that Ga eul was cold so he took of his jacket and gave it to Ga eul. " Aren't you gonna be cold also?" asked Ga eul.

" Its okey" said Yi jung. "No its not. I have a better idea" said Ga eul with a smile on her face and went inside her room and returned carrying a blanket. " This one is better" said Ga eul. The two of them shared the blanket and were gazing at the stars.

Suddenly, there was a shooting star. " Yi jung, look a shooting star! Let's make a wish!" shouted Ga eul and grabbed Yi jung's hand. " Let's hold each other's hand and make a wish" exclaimed Ga eul. " Yi jung was surprised and hold Ga eul's hand. He was staring directly at Ga eul who had her eyes closed and making a wish . " I don't believe in these things but for you I will" said Yi jung and made a wish.

The time was now one o' clock and they were still in the balcony gazing at the stars. Ga eul slowly leaned on Yi jung and she had fallen asleep. Yi jung who also felt sleepy put his arms around Ga eul and sleep.

* * *

..reviews??!!!..^^


	10. Chapter 10: Dancing with the waves

Chapter 9: Dancing with the Waves

It was morning and the chirping of the birds could be heard. One of the maids went to the balcony to water the plants when she noticed the two persons sleeping on the swing chair. Hey! Come here. Look , young miss and master were so adorably sleeping said the maid to the other maids. I should better call their parents to inform this good news said one of the maids.

Meanwhile, Ga eul slowly opened her eyes and saw Yi jung sleeping beside her. He is so handsome. He s like a prince that exist in the fairytale world who got lost in the real world whispered Ga eul to herself. Then, Yi jung slowly opened his eyes and Ga eul hurriedly looked away.

Morning! greeted Yi jung with a matching smile. Morning too! replied Ga eul and stood up and headed towards her room. What s with that mood early this morning? I heard what you whispered just now shouted Yi jung and chuckled. Huh?! blurted Ga eul and Yi just smiled and went inside his room.

At school

Ga eul was happily reading a book seated on her table while Yi jung was beside her sleeping because of having to sleep so late last night. Their classmates were busy chatting and others were just there sitting waiting for their teacher to come.

Good morning class! Sorry I m late greeted their teacher and went directly to his table. When the teacher entered, the whole class kept silent and Yi jung woke up when hit by Ga eul with the book she was reading a while ago.

Now for today, I ll be giving you an activity. The activity will be done by partners. The boys will be the one to choose their partners by picking a paper inside this box and whose name written in the paper will be their partners instructed by their teacher.

Everyone in their class were both excited and curious about their activity. It was Yi jung s turn and there was only one piece of paper left. When he opened it, a smile formed on his lips when he read the name written on the piece of paper. It s CHU GA EUL.

I guess I have no choice but to accept you as my partner he said as he faced Ga eul. What!!!! You again?! shouted Ga eul and she tried to talk to their teacher to change her partner but her charm didn t work.

Now for your activity, you will again pick a piece of paper here to decide on what you will do and this time it will be the girls who are going to pick announced their teacher. As usual, their teacher went around their room and he explained the meaning of every activity that the pair of students will do.

When Ga eul picked a piece of paper, she and Yi jung were surprised of their activity. What??!!! Hold hands for one day??!!! shouted both Yi jung and Ga eul. Yes. Your hands will be tied together using a ribbon. If you will remove the ribbon, that means you will fail on my subject. To purpose of that activity is for the both of you to learn how to cooperate with one another and act together as one explained their teacher.

Is it until midnight? asked Yi jung. No, the ribbon will be personally removed by me tomorrow answered their teacher. WHAT?! shouted the two again who looked very helpless.

Without any word, their teacher made them hold hands and tied a ribbon on it. And by the way, congratulations I heard from your two friends that you were now engaged said their teacher and left them speechless.

I m gonna kill Chae kyeong and Ji hoon!!! shouted Ga eul and walked straightly outside their classroom. Hey, where are you going? asked Yi jung who got dragged by Ga eul. I m gonna find my bestfriend and yours replied Ga eul.

While they were walking on the main hall passing through many classrooms, many students specially the fan girls of Yi jung had their jaws dropped upon noticing that Yi jung and the new girl were actually holding hands together with a matching ribbon tied on their hands.

God! This is so embarrassing whispered Ga eul to Yi jung. Yi jung didn t bother to talk but held Ga eul s hand tightly. Ga eul upon noticing it just kept quiet and went on walking hoping to find her two target.

When they arrived in the cafeteria they finally found Chea kyeong and Ji hoon bickering. The two of you, will you keep your mouths shut! No one should ever know about our engagement exclaimed Ga eul while pointing her finger on them. The two finally stopped bickering and noticed that Yi jung and Ga eul were holding hands.

Wow! Am I imagining things? Just yesterday you were enemies and now you are holding hands? asked Chae kyeong with curiosity in her eyes. NO! shouted both Yi jung and Ga eul. It s a stupid activity in one of our subjects reasoned Yi jung.

I see said Ji hoon forming a smile on his lips looking not convinced by the reason of Yi jung. Just as Chae kyoeng was about to talk, the school bell rang so everyone except the newly engaged couple went running around going to their next classes.

Since we have different classes this last period, why don t we just go outside and have some fresh air said Yi jung dragging Ga eul outside their school.

Yi jung dragged Ga eul inside their limo. Where are we going? asked Ga eul. You ll wait and see said Yi jung and gave Ga eul a charming smile.

Ga eul was surprised that the limo stopped on a beach. Let s take some fresh air said Yi jung and stepped out of the car with Ga eul following him. They slowly walked hand in hand holding their shoes on the beach. Ga eul who got bored suddenly removed the ribbon on their hands. Hey! What are you doing? Do you want to get a failing grade? asked Yi jung

Who says I want one? It s easy to return the ribbon replied Ga eul and without any words spashed water on Yi jung. Yah! Why did you do that? asked Yi jung and in return splashed water on Ga eul. They spent their whole time splashing water on each other and dancing with the waves until the sun sets. 


	11. Chapter 11:Stuckwith prince not charming

Chapter 10: Stuck with Prince NOT Charming

It was six o clock in the evening when Yi jung and Ga eul got home. When both of them entered inside their mansion, their maids were surprised to see that they were soaking wet. Young master, young miss what happened? asked one of their maids. Nothing. Your young miss had just splashed water on me answered Yi jung and hurriedly went upstairs to escape knowing that Ga eul got pissed.

Hey! What did you say? Will you come down here! shouted Ga eul pointing her finger to Yi jung and raced upstairs going to Yi jung s room. Yi jung hurriedly went inside his room and locked it. Then, Ga eul came knocking his door. Come out now or I ll destroy your door! commanded Ga eul to Yi jung . Hey you insane lady will you leave me alone! shouted Yi jung in reply. What did you say?! shouted Ga eul and ordered one of their maids to get the key of the room. No or else I ll fire you shouted Yi jung at the maid. Go and I ll double your salary said Ga eul.

After a few minutes, the maid came running holding a bunch of keys. They kept trying to find the key but couldn t find it. Aish!!! Where is it? Where? shouted Ga eul to the maid. Don t even bother because the key is safe with me said Yi jung laughing. Why you! shouted Ga eul and went to her room and shut her door.

After half an hour, Yi jung had just came out of the shower wearing a robe when someone knocked on his door going to the balcony. He was surprised to see Ga eul. Oh no! I forgot to lock my other door. Now I m doomed! said Yi jung to himself.

Open the door ordered Ga eul to Yi jung. Why would I do that for you? Young miss! said Yi jung trying start an argument again. Fine I ll do it myself! replied Ga eul and went inside and throw her robe to Yi jung. You are dead now! said Ga eul and pushed Yi jung on his bed. She got one of the pillows and started to hit Yi jung using it.

Pillow fight? Sure! said Yi jung who hurriedly got up and grabbed one of his pillows. He also started to hit Ga eul with the pillow. I won t lose to you! shouted Ga eul. Really? We ll see about that replied Yi jung.

They spent five minutes having a pillow fight and suddenly stopped when one of their maids knocked. Is everything alright? Are you having a fight young miss and master? asked the maid. No, we were just having some pillow fight replied Yi jung. Oh! I m sorry for the interruption said the maid and left.

I almost forgot. Can I use your bathroom? asked Ga eul to Yi jung. Okey.. Yes you may, young miss said Yi jung. Aish! said Ga eul going to the bathroom and banged the door.

I hate that guy said Ga eul to herself while taking a shower. When she was finished, she searched for her robe but couldn t find it. God! I left it on Yi jung s bed said Ga eul when she rememnered that she threw it over to Yi jung.

Ha ha. Ga eul forgot her robe said Yi jung to himself when he noticed Ga eul s robe laying on his bed. Then, Err, Yi jung can hand me my robe asked Ga eul to Yi jung. What if I don t want to? said Yi jung.

SO YI JUNG!! shouted Ga eul. Fine. Fine but can I hear at least a sorry? said Yi jung. Aish! Please..Now hand me my robe! shouted Ga eul. Alright said Yi jung grabbing the robe laying on his bed and went to the door of the bathroom.

How can I give you your robe if the door is closed? said Yi jung. Close your eyes first ordered Ga eul. Yi jung closed his eyes and Ga eul opened the door. And she quickly snatched her robe off Yi jung s hand and closed the door.

When Ga eul stepped out of the bathroom, their maids were knocking at the door. What is it now? shouted Yi jung who was seated on the sofa watching a movie. Pardon me but your teacher called me and asked me to see if your hands were tied together by a ribbon said their maid.

Of course! said Yi jung who quickly grabbed Ga eul s hand and tied a ribbon on them. They opened the door and ordered the maid to tell their teacher that they didn t remove the ribbon.

It was now dinner time and the two were seated having dinner together. Ga eul was so hard up eating using only a fork and Yi jung using only a spoon. Young miss and master, why don t you just feed each other suggested one of their maids.

That s a good idea said Yi jung and stuffed a large spoon of rice into Ga eul s mouth. Ga eul in return got a big slice of steak and stuffe it into Yi jung s mouth.

It was time to sleep and Ga eul and Yi jung went up the stairs. When they were walking into the halls, Ga eul was planning on entering her room and the same through with Yi jung. Hey! Where do you think you are going? asked Ga eul. Of course in my room replied Yi jung.

No, I m going to sleep in my room said Ga eul. You re going to sleep in my room and that s final! ordered Yi jung and dragged Ga eul inside his room. Ga eul had no choice because their hands were tied together.

It was now morning and Yi jung slowly opened his eyes. He saw Ga eul was sleeping peacefully beside him. Ga eul is really like an angel in disguise. Wait! What is she doing here?! asked Yi jung to himself. And he suddenly remembered why. Now we need to get this ribbon off our hands. Got to be early said Yi jung talking to himself.

Ga eul, hey wake up! shouted Yi jung trying to wake Ga eul. He tried many times but still she didn t wake up. Now I think it s time for plan # 2 said Yi jung and removed the ribbon tied on their hands. He got up and went to the bathroom and returned carrying with him a bucket of water. He counted 1 2 3 and splashed the water on Ga eul.

Aahhhh!!! Cold!! shouted Ga eul as she quickly woke up and fell on the floor. Morning!! greeted Yi jung laughing. Why did you do that? asked Ga eul angrily. Well, maybe because I can t wake up sleeping beauty and we need to be early to finish our stupid activity replied Yi jung and went straight to the bathroom. 


	12. Chapter 12: Moonlight Serenade

Chapter 11: Moonlight Serenade

Chapter 10 preview:

Ga eul, hey wake up! shouted Yi jung trying to wake Ga eul. He tried many times but still she didn t wake up. Now I think it s time for plan # 2 said Yi jung and removed the ribbon tied on their hands. He got up and went to the bathroom and returned carrying with him a bucket of water. He counted 1 2 3 and splashed the water on Ga eul.

Aahhhh!!! Cold!! shouted Ga eul as she quickly woke up and fell on the floor. Morning!! greeted Yi jung laughing. Why did you do that? asked Ga eul angrily. Well, maybe because I can t wake up sleeping beauty and we need to be early to finish our stupid activity replied Yi jung and went straight to the bathroom.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At school

At last! Ga eul shouted and jump looking overjoyed when their teacher removed the ribbon of their hands. Thank God. I m no longer gonna be stuck with someone out there! rejoiced Yi jung. As if I want to be always with you said Ga eul. Did I mention names like Ga eul? replied Yi jung teasingly.

I hate you! shouted Ga eul and went marching to her table. Hey! Cut it out guys. Remember, the more you hate, the more you love said their teacher who is listening to their conversation.

Me and him? Never! shouted Ga eul as she looked straight at Yi jung. You wish! Not in a million years added Yi jung making their teacher form a smile inside his mind. I m sure, this two are definitely gonna end up with each other said their teacher to himself as he watched his two students who are bickering.

At the school grounds, Ji hoon and Chae kyeong were seated on one of the benches discussing something. Now, this is the final plan. I will ask Ga eul to meet me at the park and you will also ask Yi jung to go to the park said Ji hoon to Chae kyeong. This is gonna be so much fun. Mrs. So and Mrs. Chu sure really want the two to be together said Chae kyeong in excitement.

As they were busily talking, they saw Ga eul and Yi jung walking and again bickering. Hey guys! shouted Ji hoon trying to get their attention. Hi! Nice to see you greeted Ga eul as they approached them.

Excuse us guys. Just want to say something to Ga eul said Chae kyeong as she pulled Ga eul away from the two boys. Maybe a girl talk said Yi jung looking at the two walking away. Yeah. By the way Yi jung, can you please meet me at the park tomorrow? asked Ji hoon to Yi jung. Sure! But why? asked Yi jung. You ll know said Ji hoon and smiled a sly smile.

Meawhile with Ga eul and Chae kyeong, What is it that you are going to say to me? asked Ga eul. Well, I would just like to ask you to meet me at the park tomorrow since it s a free day said Chae kyeong. Okey, I ll go. said Ga eul as she bid Chae kyeong good bye.

It was 8 o clock in the morning and Ga eul was seated on one of the benches at the park waiting for Chae kyeong. While she was sitting, she saw Yi jung approaching. What are you doing here? asked Ga eul in surprise. I was about to ask you the same question replied Yi jung.

I was going to meet Chae kyeong here reasoned Ga eul. Well, Ji hoon and I agreed to meet here also replied Yi jung. Then, Chae kyeong! shouted Ga eul when she realized that their two friends set them up on a date.

On the other side, unknown to them their two friends were there hiding in the bushes spying on them. Ha ha..Our plan is starting said Chae kyeong with a chuckle. Hey, don t be too loud or we ll get busted whispered Ji hoon. Sorry said Chae kyeong as she kept silent.

Guess we have no choice. Since we are free today, why don t we just go out as planned? suggested Yi jung. No,no,no. I won t go out with you! said Ga eul. Sorry to offend you but yes, you are gonna spend the whole day with me said Yi jung and dragged her into the streets.

As they were walking, they noticed that many people were staring at them. What is that girl doing with my Yi jung said one of Yi jung s fan girls. Aww, those two looked really cute together. They were a perfect match added another.

Ga eul over heard all of them and just kept quiet. They entered a flower shop. The two were surprised because as they entered, the people inside went out leaving only them. Nice one said Chae kyeong to Ji hoon who called the flower shop and rented the whole place to let the two be alone. Thanks said Ji hoon as they high fived on their hiding place.

At the flower shop, the two spend some time arranging flowers. Yi jung placed a crown flower on Ga eul s head which he personally made. In return, Ga eul made Yi jung a garland out of flesh fragrant flowers.

Yi jung, what is your favorite flower? asked Ga eul to Yi jung as they were about to go out the flower shop. I don t know. How about you? asked Yi jung in return. Me? Well it was the flower of winter answered Ga eul. winter, what? asked Yi jung.

Flower of winter. It was a flower that has the ability to give warmth in the middle of the cold winter and has a beauty that over shadows other flowers replied Ga eul. Err, sorry to offend you Ga eul but I don t think a flower like that exists said Yi jung. I know. But in my heart it existed answered Ga eul.

As they were walking down the streets, they met a bunch of girls who happened to be the fan girls of Yi jung. Upon spotting Yi jung, they started to chase him. Ga eul and Yi jung couldn t do anything but to run away but still, they weren t giving up following them.

Ga eul and Yi jung decided to disguise themselves by wearing a hat. And gratefully it worked. Because of running, they didn t know where they are going and they found themselves in front of a fountain at the middle of a garden.

Your fan girls are crazy and scary said Ga eul removing her hat and seated at the side of the fountain. You bet said Yi jung removing also his hat and sat beside Ga eul. The two were very tired but again, Yi jung s fan girls came approaching.

What shall we do? asked Ga eul in panic. Let s just put our hats on said Yi jung but that hat of Ga eul was blown away by the wind. We re dead! said Ga eul. The bunch of girls were approaching so Yi jung had no choice. He suddenly pulled Ga euls close to him and hugged her.

In the bushes, Ji hoon and Chae kyeong were busy taking pictures of Yi jung and Ga eul.

Ga eul was surprised by the sudden action of Yi jung. Let s just stay like this for a moment so that they won t recognize us whispered Yi jung to Ga eul s ear. Ga eul s heart was beating fast like a drum and so with Yi jung.

What is this feeling I cannot explain? asked Yi jung to himself. Why is my heart beating like this? asked Ga eul also to themselves. As the bunch of girls were passing, one of them spoke. Those couple were so sweet! says one of them. Stop wasting time. We must find our Yi jung shouted one of them.

When the girls had already left, Ga eul quickly break away from Yi jung s hug but loses her balance. Yi jung on attempt to save her grabbed her hand but ended up being pulled also. And ended falling on the fountain. Yi jung was on top of Ga eul and their faces were just inches away from each other.

Yah! Why did you always lose you balance? asked Yi jung. Sorry! shouted Ga eul who was staring straightly at Yi jung. They stared at each other for seconds and Yi jung slowly moved his face closer to Ga eul s..

4 .

3

2..

1.

Hey! you kids what are you doing in that fountain? shouted one man who was passing by. They both suddenly got up and Ga eul was blushing. N-nnothing answered Yi jung.

They decided to enter a boutique to change their wet clothes. When they are finished, they decided to go to an Ice skating rink. They were happily skating and Yi jung asked one of the workers there to play a song.

The song started to play with a good beat for skating. Then, Ji hoon and Chae kyeong secretly went and changed the music. Hey! this is not the music that I selected said Yi jung complaining to himself.

Everyone in the skating rink except the two were holding hands and were dancing slowly going with the rhythm of the song. Shall we dance? asked Yi jung extending his hands and Ga eul happily accepted it. They danced and it was already getting dark.

Time for our final destination said Yi jung. Where to now? Asked Ga eul. And Yi jung led Ga eul at the roof top of a building. Wow! This is a garden on a roof top shouted Ga eul in joy when she saw that it was filled with flowers. Since you have made this day fun and exciting, I will play a song for you as a gift said Yi jung.

He got a violin lying on the side and started playing a sweet and beautiful piece. The flowers who are in the good timing AGAIN slowly bloomed which amazed Ga eul and she just closed her eyes and listened intently to the violin. When Yi jung was playing, the sky is getting dark as a sign that it was already evening. When he finished playing, fireworks came exploding into the sky.

Where did those come from? I planned this roof top thing but I didn t ask for fireworks? asked Yi jung to himself looking very confused. He didn t know that those were planned by the two persons who were always following their tracks.

Ga eul clapped her hands. Nice song she said. Thanks, said Yi jung and unexpectedly, a music was suddenly playing which was again planned by the two spying on them. Ha ha..Our plan is successful said Chae kyeong to Ji hoon

Let s dance suggested Ga eul and they danced under the moonlight. Many unexpected things happened today, Guess you have to expect the unexpected said Yi jung to himself. This day is both so tiring and fun said Ga eul to her mind and smiled at Yi jung. 


End file.
